criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloody Tea Party
Opening text of Case #1 of City Anderson. "The Bloody Tea Party", is first case of 656339's series on City Anderson. And its first case of the forestry disrict. Plot In start of the case, a unnammed people called Anderson Police Depertmant to a restrouant. Player and his partner Reyna find a dead body with a bag on tea room. In victims bag Reyna find ID Card of victim. Victim's name is Daniel Tan, 16 years old a young kid. End of the case the Victoria Tan the cousin of the victim, arrested for killing Daniel. Victoria haves a reason for kill her cousin Daniel. She says, Daniel is trying leaving his house from a unknown request. In Daniel's last day Victoria finds about he taking ecstasy everyday on a tea restrouant. In autopsy results, theres a lots of ecstasy on victims stomach. Judge give Victoria 10 years in jail and case closed. Victim * Daniel Tan Weapon *Knife Killer *Victoria Tan Killer's Profiles *Killer haves glasses. *Killer uses lipstick. *Killer is female. *Killer is drinking tea. *Killer is haves brown hairs. Suspects Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investage Tea Room.(New Clue: Victim's Body, Bag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; KB: Killer uses lipsticks) *Examine Bag (New Clue: ID Card; New Suspect: Victoria Tan) *Analyze ID Card. (00:30:00) *Talk about her cousin's murder with Victoria. (New Scene: Stall) *Investage Stall. (New Suspect: Brett Thompson; New Clue: Tea Cup with Lipstick) *Talk with Brett about why hes on a crime scene. *Examine Tea Cup with Lipstick (New Clue: Tea Subtance) *Analyze Tea Subtance (New Suspect: Sussana White) *Talk Sussana about his lipstick. *Go to Chapter 2 (1 Stars) Chapter 2 *Investage Tea Table. (New Clue: Oxygen Tube,Knife) *Examine Oxygen Tube (New Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (01:00:00; New Suspect: Jeremiah Flinn) *Ask Jeremiah why his oxygen tube is on table. *Examine Knife (New Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood (06:00:00; The Murder Weapon found, New Suspect: Brono Romano) *Talk Bruno why hes skin cells on knife. *Investage Stall (New Clue: Blue Fabric) *Analyze Blue Fabric (00:30:00) *Talk Sussana about her ripped jacket on stall.(New Scene: Stall Shaves) *Investage Stall Shaves (New Clue: Camera) *Analyze Camera (16:00:00; New Scene: Greenhouse, KB:Killer haves glasses and brown hairs) *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Investage: Greenhouse (New Clue: Flowers) *Examine Flowers (New Clue: Name Tag) *Analyze Name Tag (00:30:00) *Talk Victoria about flowers to victim. *Investage Tea Room (New Clue: Tea) *Analyze Tea (10:00:00; KB: Killer drinks tea, Sussana White drinks tea.) *Investage Plants (New Clue: Footprints) *Examine Footprints. *Talk Brett about why hes on murder scene. (New Clue: Phone) *Analyze Phone (10:00:00; KB: Killer is female) *Arrest Killer. *Go to The Darkness (1/6) The Darkness (1/6) *Investage Tea Room (New Clue: Candy) *Analyze Candy (01:00:00) *Talk Jeremiah about candy with ecstasy. (Reward: 20,000 Cash) *Find Sussana's problem. *Investage Greenhouse (New Clue: Flesh-Eating Flower) *Analyze Flesh-Eating Flower (00:30:00) *Give news about the flower to Sussana (Reward: A Burger) *Talk Victoria about ecstasy cases. *Investage Stall (New Clue: Files) *Analyze Files (10:00:00) *Go to New Case (1 star)